combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Combat Arms: WAR
Overview Tiator Leader of the Red Hawks, the smuggler group of weapons. It is a veteran mercenary who believes the key to victory in a war is just the weapons. So it is obsessed with getting increasingly powerful weapons. It has a short fuse and a heart of stone and do not care about his own men, he considers to be just disposable resources. Shylock Yes-man who acts as right-hand man Tiator. He took second post in charge of the Red Hawks through his chin and his manipulations. Born liar, always deceived JSF posing as an ordinary arms dealer and providing weapons, including, for Operation Dead Water. Age submissively before those who are stronger than him, but discounts it being cruel and rude to those who are below your position. Kate Current Commander Warcorp, a specialist in high-level secret missions. It was precisely she who was leading the rescue mission of the villagers who have just massacred by terrorists who used banned weapons, sold by the Red Hawks. Kate survived thanks to its great experience, but could do nothing for the victims of the tragedy. The hatred and feelings of revenge led her to declare war against the Hawks and terrorists! Codename Viper His real name is Heda. She was an early member of the Coleman forces to receive a codename, which are given only to the best soldiers. This shows that Viper is one of the most reliable fighters, also famous for his disguise techniques and espionage. To be very patient and friendly with his colleagues, all the deal as a "big sister". Hauser Before becoming a mercenary, this strong fighter had won the world title Wrestling. His fighting skills were noticed by Creed, who recruited, taking advantage of the Hauser's obsession with new challenges. He is an athlete with great physical condition, but is not among the most intelligent soldiers and is very naive, which sometimes puts you in difficult situations. Souza Former leader of the Special Operations Brigade in Brazil, he is known for his professional strategies and penetration tactics and urban warfare. Despite being quite faithful to the Special Operations Brigade, Souza turned away to save her younger sister and was dishonorably discharged. Now, Souza is the leader of Team Alfa and coordinates battle against international terrorism. He does not talk a lot, especially about his personal life, but is seen by other soldiers as one of the most trusted companions. Lynx She has served as an officer of the JSF and is one of the most talented mercenary of Warcorp, earning his nickname soon after being recruited! Specialist quick combat maneuvers and eliminations long distance with the sniper rifle, his fate changed after they discovered that his father was involved in corruption. Today, she dedicates her life as a mercenary to bring back the glory and the honor of his family. Main Scenario Red Hawks is a group of black market arms dealers, with over 50% of illegal arms business comes from this group. Most of the time, they sell weapons of mass destruction. These weapons are not only used by the forces of the army, but also to the massacre of civilians. The Red Hawks operate as a business association and its leader is Tiator. A few weeks ago, soldiers and villagers were killed by rebels using power illegally fire during the rescue mission. The weapons came from the Red Hawks and the JSF can not let the Red Hawks create victims thanks to its arms negotiations. Thus, the JSF requested that the Warcorp attacked the Red Hawks. Coleman, the leader of Warcorp, accepted the request and gave the mission for Kate and her Alfa team. 1st Update The first update talks about the return of Snowball Fight and the new map Freezer. The Warcorp got the information that the next step of the Red Hawks is stealing the creations of Szalinski a doctorate in mechanical engineering. The Warcorp decided to take the plan of the Red Hawks and went to battle. While the fighting raged, Hauser tried to protect the teacher of the Red Hawks computer - but accidentally activated an incomplete unit, which shrank all the men of battle, leaving them less than ants! The groups found a huge spider and had to run for their lives to the kitchen refrigerator. Ali (yes, right there) the battle between these two forces continued. 2nd Update The second update talks about the return the Master Gunner and the New Weapon Modifications.Combat Arms Europe/North America Official Webpage 3rd Update The third update talks about the of the new map Treasure Ship. 4th Update The fourth update talks about the "Aim High" and the seasonal rankings. Trivia *There is a different list of events on Combat Arms Europe website.Combat Arms Europe/North America Official Webpage External Links *Combat Arms Brazil first update *Combat Arms Brazil second update *Combat Arms Brazil third update *Combat Arms Brazil fourth update References Category:Combat Arms Brazil